On The Third Night
by CaveSpiderson
Summary: "During those days that we were hiding out in the church, I didn't sleep very well, which was kind of expected, I guess, since for the most part we were curled up on the cold, hard floor... Our little arrangement went swell for the first couple nights, then on the third night I found a major flaw in our plan. More like I woke up to it." (T because there's nothing too graphic.)


During those days that we were hiding out in the church, I didn't sleep very well, which was kind of expected, I guess, since for the most part we were curled up on the cold, hard floor. Dally's jacket was warm but not big enough to properly cover both Johnny and me. We made it work best we could, however.

Johnny's lap made a good pillow. I would be laying half on top of him with Dally's jacket thrown over me. It was kind of like a two way situation; Johnny preferred sleeping sitting up, for whatever reason, so I would sprawl out in his lap and keep us both warm. It was nice, mostly, except I woke up a lot during the night, constantly tossing and turning according to Johnny who slept less and worst than I did. I told him I was real sorry every time I woke him up but he'd just give me a weary smile and say it was okay. Anyway, our little arrangement went swell for the first couple nights, then on the third night I found a major flaw in our plan. More like I woke up to it.

There was something poking me in the back of the head. I reckoned Johnny had gotten his hand under my head to relieve some of the weight or something, so at first I thought nothing of it. I laid there all quiet like, not wanting to move around too much and wake Johnny, who was breathing deep and snoring lightly, then it dawned on me that it wasn't Johnny's hand at all.

I shot up so quickly that even a bolt of lightening would have been impressed. I threw myself away, rolling a couple feet before sitting up. Dally's coat got thrown aside. I was suddenly very cold without the body heat.

"Johnny, darn almighty!" I shouted.

He had been woken up by the commotion and now looked at me with drowsy confusion. As it sunk in, his tanned face turn scarlet in an instant. He felt around frantically before getting a hold of the coat and covered his lap with it.

"S-sorry! I didn't- I didn't realize, I'm sorry!" His I could see his wide eyes in the pale moonlight and he looked scared, as if _he_ had been the one to wake up with a stiffy poking him in the back of the head.

I avoided all eye-contact possible with him. It wasn't like seeing someone wake up with wood was an uncommon occurrence; you could find Two-Bit or Steve or any of the guys asleep on the couch and on the odd occasion they'd be having a pleasant dream. Heck, once or twice Darry came out into the kitchen still wearing with pjs sporting a tent. The best thing you can do is ignore it, pretend you saw nothing for their sake. They'll realize sooner or later. Now when you wake up and you feel something hard that isn't yours, that's a whole other story.

Still avoiding Johnny's shifty gaze, I shook my head. "While I had my head in your lap and everything, man..."

"I said I was sorry!" Johnny pleaded. He came towards me, but I held my hand out. He stopped and swallowed. "It... It'll go down. Just gimme a few minutes..."

I took a second to calm down. This wasn't such a big deal. Embarrassing stuff like this happens all the time, you've just got to forget about it and move on. And never mention it again. Simple.

Once I was sure that I had cooled down, I shook my head and continued to avoid Johnny's eyes.

"Just... Just go outside and deal with it, or something. It'll be quicker."

"But it's cold out," He murmured in defence.

I sighed tensely.

"Then just go to the farthest part of the church; I'll cover my ears and close my eyes."

Johnny swallowed thickly. I closed my eyes and put my back to him, hands clasped over my ears. I could still hear as Johnny got up awkwardly and the jacket slid to the floor. He shuffled until his footsteps faded into nothing. Sitting in the darkness, unable to hear for the most part and voluntarily giving up my sight, I almost felt kind of lonely, which was weird to think considering Johnny was close enough to talk to. Not that I would be doing that any time soon, ot while he was doing... _That_.

Much like things that happen in the back rooms of parties, you just don't talk about it. It's weird and makes everyone uncomfortable- unless you're Dally or Two-Bit and get your kicks from talking about those things, or telling girls.

It got boring quickly waiting for Johnny to finish up. I couldn't exactly tell how long it was taking him, but it felt like a while. And, well...

I got curious.

Ever so slightly I pulled my hands from my ears, cupping them instead so I could get an earful of what was happening. I blamed my morbid curiosity; it always struck at the worst times possible. Like now, for a great example.

I stilled my breathing so I could listen. The darkness felt heavy, like it was suffocating me. My heart pounded in my chest because, heck, I knew I shouldn't be listening. This was wrong, I'd be madder than a charged bull if someone eaves dropped on me taking care of business, yet there I was.

Johnny moaned then grunted, a low weak sound.

I wet my lips, keeping my hands up despite the fact that he wouldn't see me even if he looked; it was too dark in here, and from way back in the church, there was no way he could possibly see me. Johnnycake's eyes were big, but not that sharp. I squeezed my eyes shut harder and listened as his every noise bounced off the wall and back to me. My face felt extremely hot. I felt wrong listening in, so very wrong... But heck, I liked it.

Publicly, I wouldn't admit to having a crush on Johnny- not even _privately_ I would- yet I'd be lying if I said I hadn't woken up some mornings to Johnny asleep on the couch, looking all peaceful and content curled into a ball. And maybe even sometimes I get lost looking at his eyes so large you could fall right into them. But I can promise I've never thought of him any other way, he's just a friend, he's the gang's pet. We keep him around because we all feel bad for him and we all fell in love with his puppy-dog eyes in our own ways. Maybe Two-Bit, who's jokes get a little too personal towards Johnny on some occasions, might grow a small thing for him, but not me. Never me.

Another quiet moan rang out, followed by hurried pants and whines. He mumbled a name I couldn't hear. The spike I felt in my blood told me all I needed to know from then on out; I almost wished he had said my name there. So I did have a thing for Johnny.

I sighed in defeat myself, only to tense up all over when Johnnycake's noises got a little louder, hitched, and stopped. There was silence for what felt like forever, until he breathed out a deep sigh.

I wet my lips again and briefly wiped my sweaty palms on the legs of my jeans. The clacking noise of a belt being done up bounced my way so I quickly clasped my hands over my ears again, pretending that I had followed through with my promise the whole time. I forced myself to breathe, even as the sound of Johnny approaching me got louder.

I jumped when he put a hand on my shoulder. Clearing my throat, I turned my head to look at him.

The pale moon light reached his face just so, lighting it up so I could see the sunken look of his features. His cheeks were flushed and he smiled weakly, although his puppy-dog eyes looked guilty. I ignored it and returned the smile. My gut felt like it was swimming with ice cubes.

"Better?" I managed, and Johnny nodded.

Not needing to talk anymore, I got Dally's coat as Johnny sat back where he was before. He slid down the wall and hit the floor with a quiet 'whump' noise. I felt a little weary laying my head back in his lap, but sucked it up; I squirmed myself into position, getting as comfortable as I was gonna get. Johnny helped me get the jacket over us, then we were silent again.

I held my breath as if I was waiting for something, but something never came. It was just quiet. Johnny's breathing, my breathing, the crickets outside. My head turned and I buried my face into his gut subconsciously, just like I would have done if Soda or Darry let me sleep in his lap while he was sitting on the chair.

I teetered in and out of consciousness for a bit and I can't be sure if I'm right or not, but before I got lulled into an uneasy sleep, I swear I heard Johnnycake, quiet as a mouse's whisper, utter:

"I know you were listening, Pony."

**A/N: I'm going to start taking requests because I've exhausted all my ideas. Send me a pm or leave a review if you have an idea. I won't make any promises that it will be done for sure, but I need food for thought desperately.**


End file.
